A variety of approaches have been developed to condition the hair. These approaches range from post-shampoo application of hair conditioners such as leave-on and rinse-off products, to hair conditioning shampoos which attempt to both clean and condition the hair from a single product.
Although some consumers prefer the ease and convenience of a shampoo which includes conditioners, a substantial proportion of consumers prefer the more conventional conditioner formulations which are applied to the hair as a separate step from shampooing, usually subsequent to shampooing. Conditioning formulations can be in the form of rinse-off products or leave-on products, and can be in the form of an emulsion, cream, gel, spray, and mousse. Such consumers who prefer the conventional conditioner formulations value the relatively higher conditioning effect, or convenience of changing the amount of conditioning depending on the condition of hair or amount of hair.
Antidandruff hair conditioning compositions are advantageous in that the composition is applied to the hair after the shampoo stage, thus, effective deposition on the scalp can be expected. Meanwhile, it is known that conditioning compositions containing a relatively large amount of high melting point fatty compounds, such as fatty alcohols, may grow molds under regular usage conditions unless an effective preservative system is in place. Chelating agents such as EDTA and its salts, and the agent known by tradename Kathon CG (mixture of methylchloroisothiazolinone and methylisothiazolinone) are effective preservative agents which serve this need. It has been found, however, that these specific preservative agents may interact with the antidandruff agent and thus decrease the effectiveness of the antidandruff agent and/or the preservative itself.
Based on the foregoing, there remains a desire to provide antidandruff hair conditioning compositions which provide effective antidandruff efficacy using a preservative system permitted for use in many countries, while not deteriorating conditioning benefits such as wet hair feel, spreadability, and rinsability, as well as providing glossiness, and dry combing.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.